1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an extension cord retaining device and more particularly to a retaining device that guards against accidental disconnection of connected electrical cords and the like, while being semi-permanently attached to the extension cord.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many industrial and commercial environments, it is often useful or even necessary to connect a number of electrical extension cords, or to connect an extension cord to an electrical appliance. In these environments, if the plug and socket combination inadvertently disengage during use, such disconnection can cause inconvenience, down time and a potential safety hazard.
Similarly, in the home environment, plugs of electrical power cords for equipment such as vacuum cleaners. electric powered lawn mowers, drills, lights and the like, must be coupled to receptacles of extension cords. The friction connections between coupling prongs of the plugs and the blades of the receptacles generally will not hold the cords together against anything more than moderate separation tugs.
In the past, in order to prevent the two cords from separating, carpenters and others have sometimes tied two cords together in a knot. This method is unsafe because it can weaken or break one or both of the cords at the cord ends, creating an electrical hazard. Tape has also been used to hold cords together. Although this can work, it is often messy, leaving a residue of adhesive on the connectors after the tape has been removed.
A number of clips or clamps for holding electrical cord connectors together have been suggested and developed to retain two electrical cords and plugs. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,107 by Richard Sheryll or U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,044 by Paul N. Muromachi et al. These, and like devices, typically are often time consuming to attach and require more than one part. This makes them complicated to manufacture and difficult to use. Also, many of these devices require permanent attachment to the plugs and receptacles, forcing the user to purchase multiple sets, or be attached to the cords during the manufacturing stage of the cord itself. Others must be detached from the cords if not in use and therefore need to be moved from connection to connection.
A need therefore exists for a cord retaining device that can be permanent or semi-permanent to an extension cord and overcome the shortcomings of the known devices.